What you never knew
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Mary Jane ha regresado a Nueva York tras su reconciliación con Peter, pero no se sentirá en paz del todo hasta que no hable con una vieja amiga... "¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco, había ocasiones en las que solía pensar que tuviste suerte, Gwen, porque nunca supiste que Peter es Spiderman." SPOILERS de los comics


**N/A:** Sí, oficialmente estoy tremendamente viciada a todo lo que tiene que ver con el universo Marvel. Después de ver la película de 'The Amazing Spiderman' y comenzar a leer la saga del magnífico guionista J. M. Straczynski, ilustrada por John Romita Jr., muchísimo más de Spiderman. Es por eso que he decidido escribir esto. Aviso, antes que nada, que todo lo que puede haber a partir de estas líneas es **SPOILER** para quien se quiera leer los comics de nuestro amigo arácnido, así que todo lo que hagáis queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

**SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILER**

Después de leerme la saga de los mafiosos y de que Peter donase el dinero conseguido para hacer la Biblioteca Memorial de Gwen Stacy, pensé en todo esto, y ha sido hoy cuando me he decidido a escribirlo. Siempre he creido que M. J. vive un poco en la sombra de Gwen, no porque Peter la quiera más que a Mary Jane, si no porque debe ser duro amar a alguien que, por mucho que te quiera, nunca va a olvidar del todo a su primer amor. No obstante, tampoco creo que MJ le guarde rencor alguno, y por eso se me ocurrió toda esta escena. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, y espero que vosotros también :)

Por cierto, si alguien no ha leído a J.M.S. lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Pasaréis un buen rato, sin lugar a dudas.

¡Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo!

¡Un saludo!

Y recordad... **SPOILERSSSSS!**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Spiderman y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel y de Excelsior, más conocido como Stan Lee, y como todos sabéis, esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

"_¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco, había ocasiones en las que solía pensar que tuviste mucha suerte, Gwen._

_No me malinterpretes, por favor. A todos nos dolió tu muerte. A mí de las que más. Te quería, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese parecer, y te tenía mucho aprecio. Eras una buena chica, una buena amiga, y ojalá no te hubiese sucedido… aquello. Ojalá no te hubieses mezclado nunca con Norman Osborn. Pero todos cometemos errores. Esta claro que el tuyo fue ese._

_El mío fue creer que algún día Peter podría olvidarte. Tampoco te confundas con eso. Sé que me quiere muchísimo, que no puede vivir sin mí. También sé que nunca me querrá tanto como a ti, y lo cierto es que jamás he pretendido ocupar el hueco que tú dejaste; quise hacerme el mío propio trabajándolo con mis propias manos, con mi propio ser. Y lo conseguí. Pero ojalá pudiese dejarte de lado aunque solo fuese una vez, porque así sé que todo él sería feliz; no sólo la parte que quiere mostrarme cuando estamos a punto de caer rendidos de sueño._

_Pero tampoco es eso lo que envidio, a pesar de que es duro saber que siempre vas a estar en su mente._

_Por lo que de verdad creo que tuviste suerte es porque nunca supiste que Peter es Spiderman. Nunca tuviste que ver cómo se marchaba vestido con ese traje azul y rojo por la ventana cuando algo o alguien estaba en peligro y quedarte en casa, preguntándote si volverá o no de esa misión. Nunca tuviste que ver en la televisión cómo le daban una paliza tras otra esos pirados que se ponen trajes – como él, todos sabemos que Peter nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza – y se dedican a hacer la vida imposible a New York. Nunca tuviste la sensación de que él no te necesitaba a su lado por no formar parte de su mundo._

_Yo… sí he vivido todo esto. Sí he vivido la agonía de pensar que podía morir por estar haciendo lo correcto, porque es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, porque la culpabilidad y los buenos sentimientos le empujan a seguir luchando por una ciudad que no hace más que despreciarle._

_Tú te fuiste pensando que Peter era Peter y Spiderman, Spiderman, y por eso te envidiaba, a veces."_

—¿Mary Jane?

Las largas pestañas rojizas de la joven señora de Peter Parker se batieron de pura sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, y se giró, notando cómo el viento hacía ondular su melena. Se encogió algo más debajo de su abrigo azul marino, sonriendo levemente al reconocer el rostro de la persona que le había llamado, la cual se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella, con pasitos cortos y seguros. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos para abrazar su cuerpo delgado con fuerza, sorprendiéndose por la intensidad con la que le devolvía el gesto, a pesar de su edad.

—Me has asustado —se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se separaron—. Vaya, así que aquí es donde llevas a cabo tus misteriosos paseos de los sábados. Si Peter lo supiese…

La tía May sonrió misteriosa, apretando con fuerza el asa de su bolso marrón. Terminó de colocarse a su lado y leyó con curiosidad el nombre de la lápida frente a la que estaba Mary Jane, mirándola con cierta compasión y ternura en los ojos. La joven le rehuyó disimuladamente, centrándose tanto en la piedra grabada como en las flores amarillas y blancas que le había dejado a su vieja amiga. No le gustaba que sintiesen lástima por ser _'la pobrecita segunda mujer de Peter'_, aunque sabía perfectamente que la anciana no tenía ninguna intención hiriente ni pensaba realmente esas palabras. Pero ella no podía evitar sentir cómo se grababan en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué te ha traído a ti a ver a Gwen?

Mary Jane alzó los brazos.

—Ahora que he vuelto a la ciudad, me pareció que debía venir a saludarle.

—¿Peter lo sabe?

—Peter lleva mucho tiempo guardando secretos, May. Creo que este no le hará ningún daño.

—Me gustaría creer que realmente no le vas a contar que has venido a visitarla. Sé que no os guardáis nada el uno del otro.

La joven sonrió con cierta culpabilidad, ya que hasta hacía relativamente poco, la identidad secreta de Peter lo había sido también para su tía. Pero era tan tremendamente descuidado a veces…

—¿A quién has venido a visitar, May?

—Oh, bueno, a un viejo amigo, jovencita.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Prometo estar en silencio.

May sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el rostro a la muchacha, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un pellizco en el mismo lugar. Adoraba a aquella chica, y estaba realmente feliz de que hubiese vuelto con Peter, después de todas las dificultades que habían tenido que afrontar, por separado y juntos.

—Me temo que no, señorita. Aunque no es muy difícil de averiguar, me temo que prefiero seguir guardándolo para mí. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Está bien. Pero no tardes demasiado o Peter se preocupará.

Se miraron de forma cómplice y luego se echaron a reír juntas. Volvieron a darse un pequeño abrazo y se separaron. Mary Jane permaneció frente a la lápida de Gwen con los ojos fijos en la quebradiza figura de la que había sido la única madre que Peter recordaba como tal y suspiró, introduciendo las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Rebuscó en su propio bolso hasta dar con él, pequeño y negro, y vio la foto de su marido vibrando en la pantalla.

—Hola, tigre. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—MJ, ¿dónde estás?

—Dando un pequeño paseo. ¿Ya has vuelto a casa de hacer tu ronda?

—No había muchos problemas. Un par de pazguatos intentando robar un banco y dos traficantes de drogas frente a un colegio. Oye, no tardes mucho en regresar, ¿vale?

—Oh, ¿y eso?

Se escuchó la risa franca y grave de Peter al otro lado, y Mary Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sorpresa~. Espero poder llevarla a cabo.

—Está bien, nos vemos en un rato. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, pelirroja.

Colgó y se quedó mirando el aparato unos segundos, para luego desviarla hacia la tumba de su vieja amiga.

"_Te envidiaba, Gwen. Ahora, en algunas ocasiones, también lo hago, pero ya no tanto. Él y yo… Hemos vuelto, ¿sabes? Tuvimos un encontronazo casual en un aeropuerto y… bueno… hablamos por fin. Ahora estamos viviendo juntos otra vez en New York. May comparte el secreto de Peter conmigo y se hace mucho más llevadero, más liviano. Mi carrera sigue tan estancada como siempre por eso pero realmente me da igual, porque él me necesita y está de nuevo conmigo. Incluso ha comenzado a presentarme a sus 'compañeros de trabajo', es más atento, y su sonrisa sigue iluminándome el mundo por las mañanas, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Como si nunca me hubiese marchado de aquí._

_Y creo que por eso me envidias a veces, Gwen, aunque no estés aquí para verlo…"_


End file.
